


Solid Teflon

by ChandlersDemon



Series: Roleplays [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Chandler is a bitch as always, Chansaw, Duke is just there, F/F, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mac is the cinnamon roll mom, Toxic Relationship, Veronica is an awkward bisexual just trying to make shit work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: A week into Senior year and it was already coming together nicely. I hadn't expected for it to go so smoothly, yet there we were. The thought alone drives me insane.. But I just can't get her out of my head..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies!
> 
> It's another roleplay!   
> This one is hella short because it was discontinued rather quickly. 'Tis a shame, but it went long enough to be writing worthy, it was cute as all hell so I'm going to post it. So just don't mind the sudden stop after like chapter three I think. :/
> 
> My roleplay partner for this piece was one of my best friend's RJ.   
> He plays the role of Veronica Sawyer, while I, myself, play the roles of all three Heathers as well as Mr.Hudson (I believe it's their AP Calculus teacher.) 
> 
> Our styles are quite similar which I enjoy immensely, a shame we didn't get to finish it. 
> 
> Till next time!  
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

**Heather Chandler**

A week into Senior year and I already would rather Summer Break come back.  
Indeed, school proved to amuse me day in and day out, the idiots putting their necks on my chopping block left and right. Somehow not a day went by to where someone got in our way. People were just stupid, came to be my simple assumption, but in Westerburg, sadly, assuming was something you could never do. 

As I reach my locker, the conversation begins quickly as the sea of students part, leaving that portion of the hall to us. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Ram's homecoming party is tonight!"

I piped up from my locker, just left of Chandler's. 

**Heather Duke**

"Great, a new excuse to get drunk and sleep with whoever I want." 

**Heather Chandler**

I almost felt like snorting at that, but since when does the Demon Queen of Westerburg High snort like your everyday pig? 

"And who would want to sleep with you after last weekend's incident?" 

The giggle from McNamara was enough to spread a smug smirk to my red lips as I look over to Duke who just glares at me. The reminder from Mac becoming priceless as Duke's pigment on her face almost seems to match the blazer I wore. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Who could forget? Tripping down the stairs after a three way with Ram and Kurt? I don't think anyone will forget about that." 

**Heather Chandler**

Closing my locker, I allow myself to slip into the comfort between the two girls' argument. They went back and forth constantly, and most days I didn't even bother to shush them unless people were around us, but we were the Heathers. Solid teflon, floated above everyone else. No one else was around us unless we wanted them to be. 

Out of the back of my mind, a thought occurs to me. Our newest member, Veronica Sawyer-

"She's late." 

I mutter out causing both girls to stop and look at me with a small hint of confusion clouding their eyes. 

**Heather Duke**

"Who?" 

**Heather McNamara**

"Veronica, silly." 

I reply to Duke, giggling as she gains a redder tint to her already blushed skin. 

**Heather Duke**

"What're you gonna do about it?" 

I swallow before looking to Chandler, watching her look out into the vast crowd before us, probably looking for Veronica's bright blue blazer. 

**Heather Chandler**

I just remained silent, she didn't need to know until it happened. 

_What a way to start your third day with us, Newbie._


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_I just remained silent, she didn't need to know until it happened._

_'What a way to start your third day with us, Newbie.'_

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I walk into school late with almost all my stuff falling out of my hands. I luckily had almost everyone help with picking up anything I happened to drop. Even though its been a week since the start of Senior Year, its been horrid except for one part: joining the Heathers. 

Speaking of them, I see them down the hall, Duke and Mac seem to be having an argument and Chandler just stares me down probably the minute she had seen the blue of my outfit. 

"Sorry for being late, I was stopped by this kid from Yearbook. Also, what were the two of you arguing about?" 

I go stand right next to the Heathers, waiting patiently for their reply, waiting for my scolding, almost knowing I'd be sure to get one with the way Chandler was glaring at me. 

** Heather Chandler **

Glaring you down, I have half a nerve to smack the rest of your things out of your hands, but maintain my cool, instead giving way to my angered tone, dripping with acid as I spit out my words. 

"You aren't meant to be late, Veronica. Not with me. Not with them." 

I gesture to the others who have either folded their arms or placed a hand on their hip.

"If someone stops you, you push them out of the way. You have places to be." 

Turning on my heel with that, the bell rings almost instantly, as if on cue to end the conversation, prohibiting it from going any further. 

It angered me that she was late, here I was seeing potential in her and she can't even arrive to school on time. 

Our first class was Advanced Calculus, something I didn't admire all that much. The teacher was a perverted freak, and most of the time I could do as I please with the cover of both Heathers in front of me and Veronica to my right. 

I knew our argument would continue throughout the class, but I knew the blue clad girl was smart enough to leave a beaten argument on the ground and left alone. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

While listening to Chandler bitch to me about what I should do, seeing as I'm now a 'Heather', she stops and the bell rings as if on an unknown cue. 

Sometimes I wonder why Chandler is such a bitch, then I remember there is a very good reason she's called a mythic bitch by most. We make our way to Advanced Calculus, I don't mind the class, seeing as I want to get into Harvard, I shouldn't mind the class. The teacher is kind of weird and pretty creepy though. 

Halfway through class, I can't help but turn to Chandler, the thought lingering in my mind, not giving me any sort of relief as the stress adds on, wondering what her answer will be. 

"Why are you sometimes a mega bitch? Like seriously. It's not in my nature to be a huge bitch to anyone that talks to me." 

**Heather Chandler**

Picking my head up from my phone, I eye you, my icy blue gaze cold as I look back down to my phone, texting Mac who was directly in front of me. 

I felt no need to reply, the teacher was already eyeing us and the last thing I needed was to be chastised for a conversation I didn't even start, yet he didn't seem to care that I had kept my mouth shut. 

**Mr.Hudson**

"Ms.Chandler." 

Turning to the board, I write out an equation with the white chalk in my grasp annoyance entering my tone as I ask my question.

"Why is it that you always find the need to disrupt my classroom?" 

**Heather Chandler**

A small roll of my eyes was all I gave as both Heathers tensed in their seats. They knew my dislike towards teachers 'yelling' at me. No teacher ever raised their voice with me, most days I don't believe they had the courage to do it. 

"You're creating more of a disruption than I am, Mr.Hudson. I wasn't even the one speaking." 

Turing my phone off, I let it rest in my lap, watching the balding man with narrowed eyes as he turns around, a look of fear in his eyes. 

**Mr.Hudson**

"I'm not trying to have a heated argument in the middle of my class, Ms.Chandler, I'm aware of the voice I heard." 

** Heather Chandler **

Raising a brow, I look over to Veronica, a hint of pure rage in my eyes as our gazes connect. I return my gaze to Mr.Hudson, clearly he saw my distaste with our current situation.

"My voice, does't sound like a dying cow, Mr.Hudson. Re-calibrate your hearing aids, I think they're getting just as old as you are." 

The retort left my lips as quickly as I had thought of it. The class was quick to erupt with laughter, their laughs echoing throughout the room as Mr.Hudson scowled, shaking his head as he turned around. He had no strength to write me up, nor give me detention.

_What a coward._

My phone vibrated between my legs and I smirk victoriously as I look down, seeing the words from Mac that allowed my smirk to break into a small lived grin. 

**Nice one, Heather!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

_** Heather Chandler ** _

_Raising a brow, I look over to Veronica, a hint of pure rage in my eyes as our gazes connect. I return my gaze to Mr.Hudson, clearly he saw my distaste with our current situation._

_"My voice, does't sound like a dying cow, Mr.Hudson. Re-calibrate your hearing aids, I think they're getting just as old as you are."_

_The retort left my lips as quickly as I had thought of it. The class was quick to erupt with laughter, their laughs echoing throughout the room as Mr.Hudson scowled, shaking his head as he turned around. He had no strength to write me up, nor give me detention._

_What a coward._

_My phone vibrated between my legs and I smirk victoriously as I look down, seeing the words from Mac that allowed my smirk to break into a small lived grin._

_**Nice one, Heather!** _

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

After listening to the small feud between Chandler and Mr. Hudson, I decide to leave the argument alone till after class. 

Until then, I decided to do the work given to us for the time being. 

The bell rings and we leave to head to Advanced Chemistry. The four of us walk into class and I stop Chandler, looking directly into her eyes. 

"That whole argument you had with the teacher, that helps my point. You're a mega bitch, I can't do shit like that. It's not who I am." 

After that we walked to our seats and sat down. I came to rest my head on my desk, trying to clear my mind the best I could. 

** Heather Chandler **

Walking to my seat that was directly next to you, I don't hesitate in my movements. 

Grabbing your collar, I yank you up, more than likely choking you in the process as I lean in, close to your ear to where my breath more than likely slides across your neck. 

"What I am, is what I want to be. What I want you to be, is far from who I am. I don't need two Chandlers walking around my school, now do I?" 

Looking directly into your eyes, I almost wait for a reply, but as McNamara and Duke take their seats across from us, Mac almost gives me a stern look that forces me to drop your collar and more than likely allow you to breathe again. 

I promptly take my seat beside you, feeling my phone buzz in the left pocket of my blazer, I can't help the acidic glare I shoot Mac. 

Class was going to be great. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I take a moment to catch my breath from being choked and think about what I'm going to say next...

Did I mention I need to clear my thoughts? 

I instead decided to take the more mature option and dropped the argument and chose that I'd stay silent for the rest of class. 

Having Chandler upset with me was one thing I wish I didn't have to deal with, but I suppose I'd be forced to deal with it for the duration of the day. 

My mind just kept reeling, playing the same scenario over and over again. 

Chandler choking me by the collar. 

Sounded good in my mind, worse when I chose to think about it and put the words together. 

Now, I'm just completely confusing myself. 

I finally snap back to reality and focus on the work given to us. In that process, I changed my mind about staying quiet. 

I stared at Chandler for a moment, seeing as she was busy texting, I tap her lightly on the shoulder, almost scared to even make any sort of contact with the red clad girl.

"Just wanted to say sorry for arguing with you.. All I was saying is that I can't be a total bitch to everyone, the only way that I would be a bitch to anyone is if they hurt someone I cared about." 

**Heather Chandler**

Texting Mac was the last thing I wanted to do throughout the duration of Chemistry. Arguing over text with Mac, to be more precise. It went back and forth and she just wouldn't fucking drop it. 

**Heather McNamara**

**You should really try being nicer to her, Heather. She isn't like us. She takes everything more seriously...**

**Heather McNamara**

**Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, do I look like Mother Teresa to you? She needs to grow up and catch on.**

It ended there. 

Mac frowning at me from across the table as she passed out the papers to our table. 

Feeling a tap on my shoulder was the last thing I wanted. 

Hearing her voice echo throughout my head was the last thing I wanted to hear as I tried to focus on my paperwork. 

"Shut up and finish your paper." 

I couldn't muster out anything else, I really didn't care to. I wanted to get out of here, having Heather mad at me and then Sawyer trying to apologize, it was too much for me at the moment, I just needed my independence and needed them to leave me the fuck alone. 

I couldn't stop the words that escaped me next. 

"I don't give a fuck that you're sorry, Sawyer. Learn from your mistakes and grow up, you're not seven anymore." 

I felt the kick under the table and all but glared at Mac as Duke looked between us all. 

This was just fanfuckingtastic. 

I could choke on Drano right now and I wouldn't give a damn. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! 
> 
> Sorry for how odd the chapters are. It was a really short roleplay so I had to make do with what I had. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

_ **Heather McNamara** _

_**Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, do I look like Mother Teresa to you? She needs to grow up and catch on.** _

_It ended there._

_Mac frowning at me from across the table as she passed out the papers to our table._

_Feeling a tap on my shoulder was the last thing I wanted._

_Hearing her voice echo throughout my head was the last thing I wanted to hear as I tried to focus on my paperwork._

_"Shut up and finish your paper."_

_I couldn't muster out anything else, I really didn't care to. I wanted to get out of here, having Heather mad at me and then Sawyer trying to apologize, it was too much for me at the moment, I just needed my independence and needed them to leave me the fuck alone._

_I couldn't stop the words that escaped me next._

_"I don't give a fuck that you're sorry, Sawyer. Learn from your mistakes and grow up, you're not seven anymore."_

_I felt the kick under the table and all but glared at Mac as Duke looked between us all._

_This was just fanfuckingtastic._

_I could choke on Drano right now and I wouldn't give a damn._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I decided to do my work after that harsh, yet true statement. I do need to grow up, but its become a habit to apologize for every little thing I do. 

After class was lunch and we went to the bathroom first.

In all honesty, I just wanted the day to end so I could go home and write in my diary. It seemed as though it would be the only thing to bring my sanity back from whatever hell the Demon Queen had trapped it in. 

Mac and Duke went into a stall and I was stuck with the almighty who was fixing her lipstick in the mirror. 

Great right? 

I don't know what came over me, but I turned her towards me, muttered my words,

"You're such a goddamn bitch." 

and with that I connected our lips. 

** Heather Chandler **

Near instantly pushing you into the wall and away from me, my eyes are wide as I look at you. 

The last thing on my mind had been the feeling of soft lips against my own. 

Seeing the blood red mark of my lips on her own formally pale lips, I gulp. 

I never felt so odd, so.. Scared..

"What the fuck was that, Veronica!?" 

Fear flickered in my eyes as I heard the girl's back connect with the wall and heard the stall door open.

**Heather McNamara**

"Girls?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Seeing Mac look between the both of us, she widened her eyes, more than likely seeing the blush across my face and the fear in my eyes, along with the red on Veronica's lips. 

Walking out of the bathroom instantly, I slam the door behind me, pushing several girls out of the way as I pay no mind to my smudged lipstick, making my way through the halls and pushing anyone who stood in my way.

I didn't care about the curses and murmurs that followed in my wake, I needed to get the fuck out of there. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Widening my eyes at my own action, I let the pain from the hit to my back register through my system. 

My eyes rest on the door that had slammed, echoing through the bathroom, almost deafening as I wince slightly.

What the fuck did I just do..? 

My gaze flicks over to Mac and Duke who were looking out from the stall, clearly in shock. They saw the scene, Chandler leaving, my back colliding with the wall the door slamming.. They had no clue why she left, why the door slammed, or why I had been pushed against the wall. They only had their imagination to help them figure out what happened. 

Recovering from my small state of shock, I grab a paper towel, paying little mind to the girls behind me as I wiped the lipstick from my lips, and take little time to leave the bathroom. 

I needed to find Chandler. 

Pushing out of the bathroom, it wasn't hard to see where the red clad girl had went. The students pushed to the floor and parted by the lockers all looked at me and then in the direction she had headed. 

Making my walk quick, I find the blonde, gulping as I continue my walk, matching my pace with her own, just on her heels, yet barely. 

"Come on, Heather, can we just talk for a minute?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Keeping my pace brisk, I glare at a few underclassmen that get in my way, they make it a goal to move before I moved them myself. 

Talk? 

She wanted to talk? 

What did she not get about what just happened? 

Not only did she invade my personal space, she..

Rounding a corner, I nearly trip over the Chemistry teacher who shoots me a stern look, nonetheless seeing my current state he scurried out of the area quickly. 

Cute to see I have control over half the adults as well as the idiotic students. 

Turning back on my heel as we enter an empty hall, I grab you by your collar just as you enter my reach. 

Pushing the girl back against the wall hadn't been my objective, yet, here I was, pinning Veronica Sawyer to the Science hall wall. 

Glaring down at the girl from my spot above, I watch her, my silver eyes gaining an acidity that had never been present before. They burned into the girl's soul, showing her just how upset I had been with the situation. 

"Talk?" 

Leaning down ever so slightly to get on the girl's incredibly low level, I narrow my eyes, flicking them back and forth between her own mocha brown ones. 

I could see the fear lined within them, it almost felt empowering. Yet in that moment, I felt far from in power. 

Putting the girl close till we were mere inches apart, I make my words out in a harsh hiss, my eyes flicking to the girl's lips, seeing where the red was ever so faintly, before they return to her eyes. 

"What the fuck could you possibly want to  _talk_ about?" 

Emphasizing the word, I let it sink in. 

My rage was only just beginning and the one thing I had yet to ask myself was..

Why was I so upset? 

Was it because I hadn't been the one to initiate the kiss, or because she just assumed it was a good thing to do in that moment? 

This is Westerburg, word gets around quickly. The last thing I needed was for the school to be spreading rumors of how the almighty Heather Chandler was a dyke.

Sounds fanfuckingtastic, doesn't it? 

** Veronica Sawyer **

Being pinned to the lockers, I listen to Heather's words, my eyes never leaving her own. 

I had yet to figure out what I was going to say to the Demon Queen. 

Her words were harsh, and god she looked so hot in that moment.

I never figure out if Heather was always a bitch just because she knew it made her look hot, or if she just wanted to be. She was always hot, don't get me wrong, but Jesus Christ, I couldn't stop looking at her. 

A shiver ran down my spine as I opened my mouth to say my reply, my words shaky, timid as I spoke. 

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry, what happened back there was just on instinct. It just sort of felt right in that moment.." 

As she raised a brow, I added in a final comment, mentally kicking myself for my words as I heated up quickly. 

"Also, can I just say how lovely your eyes are..?" 

I finished it off with a nervous smile, hoping the girl in red would buy it. 

**Heather Chandler**

Blinking at her words, I let my eyes drop to the floor before looking back at her.

Lovely? 

Me? 

A small smirk played on my lips at the compliment. 

To everyone I knew I was viewed as perfection itself, but the girl turned into a babbling mess and didn't even think as the comment left her mouth.

In that moment I just found it cute, of course, I wouldn't let the girl clad in blue see that, but I heated up ever so slightly, a blush entering my cheeks as I speak my next words, letting them come out strongly, strictly. 

"I know that they're nice, and what did I tell you about being sorry?" 

Slowly leaning forward, I look into the girl's eyes, narrowing my own slightly as I back up. Mac and Duke would be looking for us soon, I couldn't let them see this.

Wait, fuck.

 _No one_ can see this! 

Pushing the girl back into the locker by her collar, I back up, looking around as I flatten my blazer, fixing it around my chest as I look down and then back up at you.

"Fuck.." 

I mutter, seeing the tint of red against your lips. I had yet to fix my lipstick, and I'm pretty sure the lunch period was just about finished. 

Oh well.

"Thanks to you, looks like we're going to be late for Psych." 

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a roleplay, just like Dark Truth, the chapters are chosen to end when I feel them fit to be worthy of owning the name of a chapter. If I don't think it's long enough, or it comes out to be really short, my apologies, I'm trying my best here kids.   
> But....
> 
> IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ROLEPLAYING WITH ME!   
> I am a huge roleplayer and am open to plenty of different things, currently just being Heathers and Mean Girls.   
> Who I normally play: Heather Chandler, Heather McNamara, Veronica Sawyer, Regina George, or Janis Sarkisian. I'm open to a whole bunch of different things, so literally just comment down below if you have any sort of interest! I mainly stick to Kik or Discord. :) 
> 
> ~Cya next chapter!   
> -Chandler


End file.
